criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Shark Attack!
Shark Attack! is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-seventh case of the game and the very first case of Pacific Bay. It is also the first case to take place in Ocean Shore, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot The player just arrived at the Pacific Bay Police Headquarters where the Chief of Police, Andrea Marquez, delightfully welcomed the player to her team. She then confirmed that Junior Officer Amy Young and Detective Frank Knight had been assigned to be the player's partners in Pacific Bay. As Frank was at the time on an anger management course, Andrea decided to introduce the newly recruited Amy Young to the player and suggested her to kick things off by showing the player around Ocean Shore. Amy, with full excitement, willingly agreed and the two headed off to Sunny Beach. Moments later at the Sunny Beach, Amy and the player witnessed a brutal shark attack, thus beginning their first murder investigation together as a team. The shark's victim was a reality TV show star named Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis, who was half-eaten by the shark with his fingers pryed off and his hands taped together with tape. After a long investigation conducted afterwards, Amy and the player managed to incriminate a certain shark expert named Trevor Finn as the killer. Trevor blamed Ice P for his downfall because Ice P drove the sharks out of the shoreline so that Ice P would make his reality TV show safe to film, causing Trevor to seek work as a parrot keeper in a zoo in Pacific Bay. Trevor was mad because without sharks in the beach, he could not be a shark expert like he was once before. So Trevor blueprinted his comeback so that he could have his life back, but Amy and the player shipped Trevor to court where he had to explain the methods before the Honorable Dante, who currently serves as the city's justice. Trevor told the Honorable Dante that Ice P was to be blamed for the destruction of his career, and continuing from Amy and the player arresting Trevor, he saw Ice P grossly drunk exiting out of the Tiki Shack, giving Trevor a good opportunity to lead him to a secluded spot in the beach. There Trevor tied Ice P's hands with sticky tape and sliced the victim's fingers with his sailing knife, threw those fingers into the sea, and shortly afterwards, dragged Ice P into the waters as well. Ice P did not go down without a fight as he struggled to stay away from the waters by lodging Trevor a bit but alas, Trevor succeeded, putting Ice P in the waters just enough for the shark to make contact with the victim, and Trevor swam away afterwards--which were grounds for the Honorable Dante issuing a lifetime jail sentence with no parole to Trevor. Stats Victim *'Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis' (found on a beach half-eaten by a shark) Murder Weapon *'Shark' Killer *'Trevor Finn' Suspects C57TrevorFinn.png|Trevor Finn C57MaggieRyder.png|Maggie Ryder C57CarlyLewis.png|Carly Lewis C57ZackTaylor.png|Zack Taylor C57AugustaLopez.png|Augusta Killer's Profile *The killer wears a shell necklace. *The killer is in contact with parrots. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has a jellyfish sting. Crime Scenes PBC1-CS1A.PNG|Seaside PBC1-CS1B.PNG|Shark Stomach PBC1-CS2A.PNG|Shopping Alley PBC1-CS2B.PNG|Ice Cream Kiosk PBC1-CS3A.PNG|Tiki Shack PBC1-CS3B.PNG|Bar Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Seaside. (Available from start; Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Chain, Broken Object, Soggy Paper) *Autopsy Body. (18:00:00; Atttribute: Killer wears a shell necklace; Murder Weapon Found: Shark) *Talk to Trevor Finn about the shark. (Play Seaside as a task) *Examine Victim's Chain. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer in contact with parrots) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Watch) *Talk to Carly about her deceased husband. (Restore Watch first) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Meet and Greet; Shopping Alley Unlocked) *Investigate Shopping Alley. (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Fan Photo) *Analyze Fan Photo. (06:00:00) *Ask Maggie why she hated the victim. (Fan Photo must be analyzed first) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tiki Shack. (Available at start; Clues: Cooler, Faded Paper) *Examine Cooler. (Result: Sticky Tape) *Examine Sticky Tape. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer eats hot dogs) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Waiver) *Question Zack Taylor about the Filming Waiver. (Must restore Waiver first) *Investigate Ice Cream Kiosk. (Must talk to Zack first; Clues: Cell Phone, Fishing Vest) *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Unlocked Cell Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Cell Phone. (12:00:00) *Talk to Augusta about what she saw the victim do. (Finish Cell Phone analysis) *Talk to Carly about her argument with her husband. (Talk to Augusta first) *Examine Fishing Vest. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map) *Ask Trevor about the map found at the Tiki Shack. (Must restore Map first) *Examine Torn Photo. (Must complete all tasks before first; Result: Photo) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Zack about that "kiss". (Available from start) *Investigate Bar Shelves. (Available from start; Clues: Surfboard, Camera) *Examine Surfboard. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Shark's DNA) *Ask Maggie about the shark bites on her surfboard. (Must unravel Shark's DNA first) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Talk to Augusta about the photo she took. (Finish Camera Analysis first) *Investigate Shark Stomach. (Must complete all tasks before first; Clues: Sailing Knife, Fingers) *Examine Sailing Knife. (Result: Strange Creatures) *Analyze Strange Creatures. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer has a jellyfish sting) *Examine Fingers. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Tiki Shack. (Clues: Faded Ticket; Available after unlocking AI) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Ice P Show Ticket) *Ask Carly if she knows about Augusta's outburst. (Prerequisite: Ice P Show Ticket unraveled) *Investigate Seaside. (Clues: Sandcastle; Available after unlocking AI) *Examine Sandcastle. (Result: Augusta's Magic Wand) *Ask Zack if he saw Augusta. (Prerequisite: Magic Wand found; Rewards: Lifeguard Visor, Shark Tooth Necklace) *Investigate Ice Cream Kiosk. (Clues: Augusta) *Ask Augusta what's wrong. (New Lab Sample: Augusta's Broken Cell Phone) *Analyze Augusta's Broken Cell Phone. (06:00:00) *See Carly to get explanations about the Ice-P look-alikes casting. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed; Rewards: Burger, 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a shark). *This case is one of the cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. *This case is one of the cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) victims. *If you observe the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk, which is most likely a reference to David Jones, who was the player's partner in the Grimsborough Police Department. **Also, judging by its design, the star may be a reference to the Hollywood Walk of Fame star. *This case, One Wedding and a Funeral and A Stab in the Dark are currently the only ones wherein one of a suspects makes an appearance in a crime scene. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Ocean Shore